Forget
by Reina Komatsu
Summary: Jack knows he's not the perfect lover. warning character's death


**Author's note:**

This was the second short story I wrote in class. I did some changes here to. I would like to thank Lastsyns for the time so took to beta'd it

* * *

Jack regained consciousness, but chose not to open his eyes. Not yet, just a few more minutes. Then he would get up. He didn´t know what time it was, he didn´t actually care. He could feel his head aching. It pounded like a hammer was hitting his head and he was a little sick, too. It must have been a long night, he stated in his mind. He knew the room would be bright. The Doctor always insisted on having the curtains open. He loved the sunlight in the morning and because he loved the Time Lord, they always slept with the curtains open. He could endure the light for his lover´s sake.

He did not want to wake up, not yet. He wanted to sleep for a while and just exist. Maybe he would snuggle with the Doctor but now he just wanted to plan the day. He envisioned how he would cook breakfast. He never did help around the kitchen and this was a perfect opportunity to change that. The children would eagerly get up and eat breakfast, while they teased each other as they always did. Later when breakfast was finished, he would wake his lover with a kiss. He would tell him he could sleep a little longer. Then he would play with the kids until they set off, hand in hand. He would take the kids to Martha and explain to her that they needed a little grown up time. She would understand.

He could see his husband preparing a picnic basket in the kitchen, when he eventually got home. They would go on a romantic picnic by the lake or maybe another planet. It had been so long since they did something like that. They use to go almost every week, when they were younger, but as time slipped by they had less time for each other and they slowly forgot the joy they had in just a simple picnic.

Maybe they would have sex. Their sex life wasn´t like it use to be. They didn´t want their kids to walk in on them while they were doing it. That would scar the kids for the rest of their lives, and they didn´t want that. Also the Doctor wasn´t really in the mood for it most of the time.

In the evening, he would pick up the kids and they would come home to a wonderful dinner that the Doctor had prepared. It was the perfect plan for the perfect day. He knew he wasn´t a very good husband or father, and he would change it today. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated him and the children. Say how much he loved all of them.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and was about to kiss the Doctor, who always slept beside him, but stopped moving from what he saw. He stared miserably at the empty bottle of scotch, that lay beside him where the Doctor should be.

He wasn´t happy. He was never happy anymore, not since that day. The day that had destroyed his somewhat happy life with his family. They had been fighting that day. They had been almost always fighting those days. He couldn´t remember what they were fighting about but it didn´t matter anymore, what´s done is done and he couldn´t change that. It all felt in vein now.

He remembered fighting fiercely with the Doctor on their afternoon walk on the lake. It was a sunny peaceful winter and the snow was covering the ground like a quilt of icing sugar. The fight quickly went to almost physical. Jack had grabbed the Doctor´s wrist tight and kept the fight from getting out of hand, by using his strength to overpower the Doctor. He was angry, but he didn´t want to hurt his lover. The Doctor had pulled away from Jack and stepped back, like he was afraid Jack would hit or hurt him. Neither one of them had noticed that the Doctor was standing on thin ice, until the Time Lord had broke through the layer, screaming. Jack could only watch as the Doctor was pulled down under the water. He could see the fear and almost regret in the Time Lord´s eyes, like he knew it was the last time he would see Jack and regretted that the last thing they had did was fight.

He was shaking when he saw his lover being swept away by the streams. It took him hours to find the Doctor´s body again. Even if the Time Lord was far more superior than any human and could hold his breath for longer, he knew it was too late. Still, he tried to revive the body, but there was nothing he could do to save his lover. The Doctor was dead and it was all his fault.

The children had grown up away from him. He wasn´t fit to take care of any of them. Every day he would wish for the Doctor to come back to him and every night he tried to forget his pain and sorrow by drinking. Every night, he would fall asleep with an empty bottle of scotch beside him, always forgetting that the Doctor was gone and would never come back to him.


End file.
